The Red-Headed Devil
by Kawaii.KitKats
Summary: Aomine makes a stupid bet and loses Kuroko. Akashi is rumored to be a ruthless murderer, but is he really? Also, is Aomine hiding something else from her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Kat! I'm creating another fanfiction about my OTP Akashi x femKKuroko! I love them so much! Now time to start the story!

Tetsumi was walking down the street holding hands with Aomine. Everybody was staring at them. Not just the fact that Aomine was a well known gangster in the area, but how cute they looked together! They looked like the perfect couple and it felt as if nothing could go wrong, oh but how wrong were they.

Tetsumi POV

Loud knocking woke me awoke. I slowly arose from my slumber and got dressed to see who it was. "Just wait a minute!" I quickly opened the door to see a tired Aomine with dark circles under his eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I'm so sorry Tetsumi." What did he mean? "I was drinking a lot last night, my mind wasn't right. I talked to Akashi Seijuro, one thing led to another and I made a bet with him. I told him that if I beat him in basketball, he would have to bow down to me." Why would you do that Aomine?! "I'm sorry Tetsumi." "I wasn't in my right mind at that time."

" If I lost, I..." Well what? What did you bet on? "Well I bet..." Spit it out Aomine! I'm waiting! I may have sounded harsh, but in the inside, I was freaking out. Please don't tell me that he made a stupid bet. "I'm sorry... I thought I would win for sure... I...I...I wagered that I would give you." My eyes widened. How...How could he! That Ahomine! Please tell me that that's the worse it can get.

"Akashi is coming to pick you up right now. You'll be living with him for 4 months" "Weren't we supposed to be together forever? What happened to that!" I screamed at him. I'm ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I started sobbing in a corner of my room. I could Aomine banging on the door to let him in. How could I after what he did? I have hear rumors of how Akashi was merciless and a mass murderer. No one had power against him. He was like a feared emperor that no one dared to go against.

Aomine soon left the house. I threw my clothes into boxes and waited a few minutes before I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I'm here for Kuroko Tetsumi. "I was requested to bring her to the Akashi manor." I opened the door and saw a man in dark shades and a suit. "A man will soon come to take your stuff. Don't worry about it." He beckoned for me to come with him to the car. I shivered in fear. I must not show any emotions or it can be used against me. This is how Kuroko Tetsumi got her famous emotionless face

Ohoho! Akashi will be introduced in the next chapter! Hehe Kuroko is so cute :3 next chapter will updated when I have free time (usually weekends)


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I'm so surprised at how many people followed my story! Thank you guys so much! Now here's the best chapter you guys have been waiting for. OH AND DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN KUROKO NO BASKUE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I JUST ONLY THE PLOT.

No ones POV

Kuroko walked slowly with the guard at her side. She cautiously looked around to see if there was anyone before entering. The ride was a long and boring one.

Kuroko's POV

Ugh. My heart is beating so fast. How do I escape , but surely Akashi will call more guards to come find me will he? If only I was there by Aomine, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

No ones POV

The limousine stopped in front of a huge mansion. Sugoi! It's so beautiful! Maybe it won't be so bad living her after all. "Miss Kuroko, the truck with your stuff should be here soon. We'll carry up your stuff for you. Go on, Master Akashi is waiting for you." Kuroko was scared yet excited to meet Akashi. "What if the rumors are true, what if he really is ruthless and just like a devil?

Kuroko's POV

I walked inside the manor. Everything was decorated so neatly and the diamond chandelier sparkling up in the air. "Ah yes. It's a pleasure to finall meet you, Kuroko Tetsumi. I quickly turned around to see a handsome young man. His captivating eyes and a wide smirk adorned his face. "I...I,"I kept stuttering in front of his presence. He had a really commending aura around him that sent shivers down anyone's back. "Are you Akashi Seijuro?"

"Oh yes indeed I am"

"Why did you take me here?"

"Well as you might have been informed, your _boyfriend_ has lost a bet to me and I've come to collect my prize." He put a huge emphasis on boyfriend. I nearly rolled my eyes at that.

Who did he think he am calling me a prize? I'd like to wipe off that annoying smirk down his face. He may be handsome, but he's just so arrogant. Calm down Tetsumi, you can't let him see any weaknesses.

"I'll go call the butlers to bring the boxes to your room now. Your room is in the west wing. If you need anything, go to the east wing to find me." said Akashi before he left. Ugh! I just want to go home!

I laid down on my bed. He has guards everywhere around this mansion. There's no way I can escape without being caught! I need to find a way to contact Aomine to bust my way out of here. I rummaged through my boxes to find my phone. Where did it go? I'm sure I put it in here, unless... Akashi's guard took it away. Maybe he was trying to make sure I can't contact anyone. "Dinners ready!" I heard someone call! "Oh and don't even think about escaping. We all know it's impossible" Chills traveled down my spine. How horrible will it be? I'll have to eat dinner at the same table as the infamous Akashi! Someone please help me!

Hope this chapter wasn't too bad! Feel free to give me suggestions and comment down below what I could do better! Well until next one! Ja ne~ (good bye in Japenese if you didn't know)


	3. Chapter 3

So a few have been asking to make my story longer and skip lines so the dialogue is more clear so that's what I'm going to work on in the future to fix! Cause I want my readers to enjoy my story as much as I love to write it! Now onward into the story~

 _Italized_ words are thoughts

Kuroko shivered in the inside. Heavy footsteps followed behind her. Oh how she wished the guards would stop following her.

 _Ok Tetsumi, get it together. It's just a normal dinner right? No harm done,_ Tetsumi thought _._

They walked up until a huge red door. She hesitated to knock on the door.

 _Should I? I mean like even if i try to escape and make it out, he'll probably find a way to get me back. If there's anything that people say about Akashi, is that he_ _ **Never**_ _lets anyone touch what's his._ She glanced around before opening the door.

She walked in to see a candle lit dinner waiting for her.

 _What is this?!_ She screamed mentally. _But I have to say, Akashi does look pretty fine tonight._ He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie around his neck.

 _"_ OhTetsumi, you've arrived" _Just as expected,_ he thought _. "_ Come sit in front of me so I can see you properly _."_ She quietly walked towards him without a second glance as a guard pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." She quietly muttered to the guard.

 _Tetsumi looks so perfect, like an angel. Oh if only she gave just a hint of emotion towards me. Oh that'll be perfect, but I can wait, if it's for you Tetsum_ i, he thought. Akashi licked his lips in anticipation.

"So Tetsumi, have you been getting use to this house?" " Should I guide you around the house after dinner?"

"Umm...ok sure." _Could I really trust him?_ She thought.

The butler came in with a cart full of dishes. There were exotic fruits and fresh seafood! Tetsumi almost drooled at the sight of it.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?" Akashi questioned? Surely she has a favorite food right?

"Well... I really love vanilla milkshakes" Akashi could see the dreamy look in her eyes when she mentioned vanilla milkshakes.

"Right, go get me a cup of vanilla milkshake" he commanded. The rest of the dinner went into silence after that. She could feel Akashi staring at her while eating.

Akashi walked to Kuroko and grabbed her hand. "Wait Akashi-San!"

"Walk faster. I'll need to go over some rules of this house if you're going to stay here."

" **Never** walk outside your room past9 o'clock, You must always obey my words, and don't even think about escaping because there are guards everywhere outside this house."

 _Okay well this guy is very demanding. But why can't I walk out past 9 o'clock?_ Tetsumi pondered.

The tour of the house went past slowly. The house was so big that you could get lost in it for hours. His house was decorated with paintings, vases, and glass frames.

 _How elegant it is,_ She thought. The house is almost perfect...almost. There was an eerie aura that this house had.

 _I need to be more cautious around here_ she thought. This place is a house of horrors disguised as a palace.

"You may go back to your room now." "Good Night" and with that, Akashi walked away.

Tetsumi walked back to her room, wondering if there was any chance that maybe Aomine would come and save her.

 _No that wouldn't be possible...Aomine would never do that._ Tetsumi sighed. She paced herself around her room, thinking ways to trick Akashi.

The clock struck9 o'clock. _It wouldn't hurt to see what's going on outside right?_ She thought. She tip toed quietly down the hallway, hoping that no one would notice or hear her. As she walked past a room, she heard muffled screams.

She stood frozen in horror and confusion. _I need to get back to my room! I'm probably just hallucinating this._ She tried to walk faster, but knocked down a picture frame. She heard a door behind her open and close. Footsteps grew closer and closer to her.

Oh Tetsumi is that you? She heard a voice say. Tetsumi turned around to see glowing heterochromic eyes staring back at her.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room?" He growled menacingly.

Akashi pinned her against the wall harshly. She gasped in pain.

"Now you'll face the consequences of your actions" He leaned forward slowly closing the gap between them. He was breathing down her neck. What he did next was very unexpected...

Akashi took in a deep breath before sinking his fangs into her neck. Tetsumi struggled against his hold. Her mind was in a state of total confusion and chaos. Pain coursing throughout her entire body.

 _Vampires aren't real right?...right?_ That was her last thoughts before her mind shut down and her eyes close.

"Don't forget your mine Tetsumi," Akashi declared before bringing her back into her room.

I tried to make chapter longer but looks like I failed ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm back! Sorry I kept procrastinating and I have projects to do. Enough of me, let's continue the story!

Kuroko no Baskue doesn't belong to me nor the characters. I only own the story plot.

Tetsumi slowly awakened from her slumber. Looking around groggily, she noticed her clothes were changed. _Did Akashi do it?_ She started blushing so hard that it even rivaled Akashi's hair.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck. Tetsumi winced a bit as she touched the wound. Memories from the previous night starting flashing in front of her. _Wait. But it can't be true could it? I mean it can't be possible that Akashi is a vampire. They don't exist._

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop when she heard a knock on her door. "Miss Kuroko? Akashi has requested to eat breakfast with you in the dining hall." "Tell him I'll be coming." She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She looked at the mirror noticing the bruise on her neck. _No. I shouldn't be worrying about that after all, my memories are probably just mixed up after fainting._ She quickly brushed her teeth before walking through the hallway to take a shower. As she stepped into the water, she heard a creak in her room. She turned around only to be met with a bird _. Oh thank goodness. I'm just so cautious and jumpy around here._ She rubbed the shampoo out of her hair and eyes and wrapped a towel around her body.

She widened her eyes. She completely forgot to get a change of clothes! Tetsumi silently tip toed towards her room. _Creak._ Her footsteps froze in fear. "Well Tetsumi, I didn't elected to see you here like this. I was wondering what took so you so long." She turned around to see Akashi standing there with a smirk in his face.

"Not that it's bad of course," he said, his eyes roaming over her body. "Y-you Hentai! Stop staring!" She dashed towards her room and slammed her door closed. She's never felt so exposed to someone before. Her cherry tomato face was fuming with anger and embarrassment.

 _How could I face him now to eat breakfast after this?_ She thought. She put on a clean pastel blue dress with frills on the bottom and some stockings to go with it. Tetsumi made her way towards the dining room but before she went in, the door had opened.

"Ah, this must be the girl Akashicchi was talking about. Kuroko Tetsumi I presume?" "Yes..." "Aww you're so cute! No wonder Akashicchi chose you! Oh by the way, my name is Kise Ryouta!" _Chose me? What did he mean?_

"Ryouta, I've seen that you've already met Tetsumi." They both turned to see the new comer. "Let's go in and eat now. I'll tell you more about him after." Akashi said before walking in.

"Wahhh Sugoi! There's so much to eat!" Tetsumi drooled as she saw the food coming out. "As expected of Akashicchi, always going all out," Kise said.

"Akashi..." Tetsumi quietly whispered. "Hmm? What is it?" "I was wondering. Are vampires real?" The cheery atmosphere stopped. Not even one sound was made. "Now why would you ask that my dear Tetsumi? Did you perhaps see one?" Akashi questioned. Tetsumi froze. Could she tell the truth or lie about it?

"Um no reason. I was just curious." "Well then, I see. Vampires could be real , but you'll never truly know. Anyone could be a vampire, even the ones you would have never expected." He said the last part with a dark and low voice. The atmosphere was suffocatingly tense.

"Well then, I really must be going now but it was really nice to getting to know you Kurokoicchi." With that, Kise left the room. Breakfast ended in silence and Akashi started walking her back to her room. "You know Tetsumi, what would you do if you found out vampires were real?"

Her breath hitched and her palms started to sweat. Akashi walked slowly towards her until she was cornered. "Would you perhaps run away or scream in fear?" "I w-would do neither. As you said vampires don't exist right?" Akashi licked his lips in anticipation.

"Well what if I told you that someone precious to you was one too?" He grinned. "W-who could it be?" She questioned. "Well what about Aomine Daiki?" Her world stopped. Aomine...a vampire? Tetsumi's world just turned upside down.

She was absolutely stunned. _There's no way that Aomine could be a vampire right? He just a normal person like me... I think. "_ No _._ That's impossible. I don't believe you." "You don't have to believe me Tetsumi but soon you'll come to understand that you being in this house is better than what Aomine Daiki could ever do for you." He answered with confidence.

"No. Aomine can give me one thing that you could never do for me. He can give me comfort and love." "Well Tetsumi, I wonder how much longer you will be thinking about that once you find out his deepest darkest secret." Suddenly the window crashed open, glass flying everywhere.

 _No it can't be. Aomine is that you_?

Ohhhhh haha tried to leave a cliffhanger? Didn't really work out that way though. XD until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Updating after such a long time _" oh ? let's get into the story!

I don't own anything but the plot.

Previously...

No it's can't be. Aomine is that you?

"Tetsumi!" Aomine screamed before she fell into a dark abyss.

Tetsumi...come on...

A faint figure far away shouted her name. She reached out her hand to grab them. "No wait! Don't leave!" Tetsumi screamed.

Tetsumi woke up in a startle. "Huh? Guess it was just a dream. It felt so familiar though" Who was that?

Whose bed is this? Wait...I remember now. Simone was there...and he came to get me.

"Aomine!" She gasped. She ran out the door only to bump into someone.

"Akashi?" " I came to see you were awake which you clearly are."

"Where is he?!" "Who are you talking about Tetsumi?"

"Aomine! Where is he?"

"Why Tetsumi..Are you okay? You fainted after you ate dinner and we never got to show you around."

"What? But I saw him!"

Tetsumi seemed confused. How can this be?

"Yeah...maybe I was just dreaming."

"Now go follow the butler while I go discuss things..."

Tetsumi shivered. She knew exactly what he did as a job and hopes to never witness it.

She followed the butler to the dining room where she was served vanilla milkshakes,waffles,pancakes, and macarons.

"Now come here dear and let's get you changed." A maid called out to her.

She quickly paced herself and went into the dressing room. She came out wearing a pink ruffled skirt with a white sweater and high knee socks.

Deciding to go out for a while, she decided to ask Akashi for permission, after all, she does have to listen to him for 4 months.

Tetsumi ran to Kise and called after him.

"Oh! Kurokochii! What do you need?"

"Do you know where Akashi is? I have a question for him."

"Oh. He's into the right wing and the room on the far back."

"Thank you Kise!"

Tetsumi walked down the hallway, looking at the expensive paintings and vases along the way.

"...yes...fine"

Tetsumi walked closer to the door to see what Akashi was saying.

"Thanks...make sure to keep it a secret...make sure you do your job...I'll tell you more details later Daiki...make sure she doesn't find out..."

What? Aomine works with Akashi? Make sure I don't find out what?

"Tetsumi!" A strong vice called her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh. I just came. I wanted to know if I could go shopping?"

Akashi hummed to himself. "Tomorrow. I'll accompany you there tomorrow. For now just stay in your room or whatnot."

Tetsumi walked out of the room nervously still shocked at the previous events.

Still contemplating the past events, she to take a short nap. She walked into a room that seemed to look like her room but at the same time, it looked off.

Shrugging it off, she went to sleep.

"Haha...best friends forever right?...of course!"

She hugged the little boy. "We'll be together forever!"

Tetsumi slowly stirred in her sleep. Grabbing her "pillow", she realized it was something else. Why is it so warm? And is this an arm?

She found her arms wrapped around someone's torso and her legs tangled with another pair. Tetsumi's eyes began to widen. "Akashi?!"

Akashi began to get up. "I tried to see how you were doing but you pulled me with you."

Did I grab him in my sleep because I mistaken him as the boy?

She began to blush heavily. She immediately let go of him and scooted away. As she began to move away, his arm grabbed her wrist.

"Did I tell you to move away?" Akashi pulled her beneath her and whispered near her. "Don't do anything without my permission. Remember. You're mine."

Tetsumi's cheeks were covered with a red hue but she brushed her thoughts away. How can I be thinking when I'm already with Aomine.

Half of her told her that it's wrong but the other told her it was fine because Aomine was the one was caused this anyways.

Akashi then broke her thoughts by smashing his lips on her. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. She tried to shove him back but he wouldn't budge.

She noticed his eyes were a blood red. Vampire! Her mind screamed.

He held her arms upward and brushed his hand against her neck. He leaned closer and fangs became to appear. He sunk his fangs into her skin.

"Ah!" she screamed. She felt drained of her energy and her consciousnesses began to fade away until all that was left was darkness.

Hopefully this makes it up? I'll try to update but I've had a ton of homework and stress with school. I've been to caught up but I'll try my best! Don't forget to read and review ~Kat


End file.
